Changing scenes
by 238470ogo
Summary: She had never been one to find herself in trouble, but with her father's promotion moving her halfway across the world, she will find herself in certain situations resulting in nothing but trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys! This is my very first attempt at a fanfic, one that i'm actually publishing. I know some people don't like putting in original characters, but I hope you guys soon become fond of mine. I'm not necessarily going to try and write her into the previous events that have happened in the seasons, but I may have some of the existing events incorporated, not necessarily in chronological order.  
I hope you Enjoy xx**

* * *

Sitting in the back seat of a moving van, a girl's body rattles and shakes as the van roars up the drive way to her new 'home'. It had been a long journey for herself and her family, from what she used to call her home to what is now her 'home', Beacon Hills.

The girl groans and stirs as the jolt of the car stopping wakes her, from her not so rejuvenating sleep. She had been in and out of sleep throughout her journey, with the rattling of the van and the jetlag she couldn't sleep for more than 20 minutes at a time, she decided sleep was her main priority once things were organised. Her blue eyes flickered open slowly, as they were greeted by the not-so-welcoming glare of the sun.

She did have a good idea of the time, seeing as she moved halfway across the world and into a different time zone, but she guessed it was nearing midday.

As she stepped out of the van, her bare feet were greeted by the cool, damp ground below them. It had always been a habit of her father's to park in the middle of the lawn, rather than the driveway, as that was where her mum used to park; he never did break that habit.

It was colder here; she guessed it would have been. She liked it, the cold.  
She shivered as a strong gust of wind met her pale face. She turned to the van and grabbed her navy trench coat from the car, slipped it on and slammed the door shut, letting her father know, once again, her opinion on moving across the world, not that it mattered.

Walking away from the van she turned to the house. At the sight of her house, her thoughts instantly turned to her mum. It was a nice house she had to admit, something her mum would like, but she'd never admit that to her father. It was bigger than needed for only two people, but her dad had always been into the big and expensive, especially when it came to herself, maybe he was compensating for it only being herself and her dad now, it had been 2 years and he still hadn't stopped buying the big and the beautiful.  
She had never been interested in her father's money, only for the essentials and occasional wants, she was never one to take more than needed, something her father knew, but rarely recognised.

As her eyes wondered the house, the moved to the garden around it, it was well trimmed, neat and full of colour, fitting perfectly with the dark colours of the house it frames, but most importantly it was full of life.  
She imagined what her mother would say if she saw it. "My dear, look at all of that colour, it's not a well planted garden unless it has colour" she mumbled under breath.  
She imagined how her mother would spend every waking moment making sure it stayed full of life and abundance. She promised herself she would try and keep it full of life, although she never really did have a green thumb, it was tinted green, from the knowledge from and time spent with her mother, but she would try anyways, she felt she had to.

From the garden her eyes wondered to the porch above it where a white bench sat, with a rocking chair either side of it, both rocking gently with the breeze.  
She thought of the old owners who were most likely rich, retired and with matching green thumbs.  
She could see herself spending time out here in the summer, sipping on ice tea and reading a book while the gentle summer breeze swept a warm wind across the porch, she smiled at the thought.

She walked up the front garden and onto the steps leading to her house, the cold stone of the steps sending a shiver from her feet up her spine. She walked up onto the front porch and took a seat in one of the rocking chairs, as she sat down her eyes were greeted by the view of roses covering the garden bed at the front of the yard.

Each one delicate and beautiful, a view her mother would have loved. As she admired the flowers, a gentle breeze kissed her face and with it sweeping the scent of the roses out of the garden and up into her nose. She sighed with relief as she took in her surroundings, 'this isn't so bad after all' she thought.

Roses always reminded her of her mother.  
Come to think of it, everything reminded her of her mother.  
Isn't it weird how when someone is there you're never really thinking of them, but when they're gone they rarely leave your mind?

"I remember when you were young, I would always wake up, on the weekends, to the sight of yourself and your mother out in the garden, you were always planting some kind of flower" a voice said with a laugh "You both had smiles plastered on your faces stretching from cheek to cheek. You and her always did have green thumbs, it's a shame you haven't kept it up" Her father spoke as he walked up the stairs and onto the rocking chair beside her own. Although his voice was stern with a touch of sadness, he had a smile on his face.

This was one of those rare moments where she saw her father smile, though she knew he were happy, he rarely ever showed it.  
Her father was a business man, always serious and rarely seen outside of his home or work office.

Her father moved to the bench between the two chairs signalling for her to follow him. As she sat down he put his arm around her, resting his hand on her shoulder furthest away from his own. Taking a deep breath, she embraced his hug resting her head on his shoulder. This moment was important to her, it wasn't something her did all the time, and she knew he was apologizing for moving her halfway across the world at the age of 16, he knew it was hard on her and that she'd acknowledge his gesture.  
He wasn't one to show affection or to apologize, it wasn't that he didn't like is daughter, far from it, he loved her, she was his own flesh and blood after all, it's just he wasn't one to show affection or emotion, unlike his wife, he guessed that was one of the things that brought them together.

A feeling of sadness swept through his body, making him shiver. Oh how he missed his wife. He missed her long brown hair with a slight curl at the end, her crystal like blue eyes, and her radiant smile of perfect teeth plastered across her face, the spitting image of her was shown in his daughter.  
He was so proud of her for so many things, but especially how she had taken the loss of her mother from their lives so well.

"Is that why you chose this house?" she asked softly, looking out at the 2 moving trucks pulling up in their driveway, breaking his train of thought.

"Actually your mother chose it"

"Really?" she said surprised.

"This house belonged to an old friend of your grandmothers and she didn't want to see it go to waste, when the owners died they left the house to your grandmother, she already having a house offered it to us. Your mother would have loved this garden." He continued knowing she wanted no response to her previous question.  
He sighed, continuing "we were planning on moving her sooner, but the thought of moving across the world with your mother the way she was, well, it just didn't seem possible"  
He rarely talked about his wife, but when he did he talked as though she were still his everything, he longed for her to come back, he wished she had never left. At least he still had his daughter, someone he cared about just as much.

A silence engulfed them as they both though of the times spent with their loved one.

"After she left work offered me a promotion, a job I really wanted, and I though a change would do us good, so I took it and here we are continuing the plan we dreamed for so long, although one person short, I have a feeling it's going to work out for the best"

"Me too" she replied, finally realising a change would do her good. It had been a long year. And although she had a few friends in her old home, she never really did feel as if she belonged.

"C'mon" Her father said, still smiling "let's explore the house:" He continued, getting up from his seat and walking through the front door and into their new house, his daughter trailed a pace behind.

* * *

**Authors note: Hello Again! I hope you guys liked the first chapter. The first few chapters are there to help give us an insight into the characters, introduce the setting, relationships between the characters etc. Please, please, please review! Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thanks to those who have read my story so far I hope you like it! Sorry to say but the next few chapters might be slow aswell as im trying to introduce you all to Ella's world of the beautiful and expensive. Please review - and keep reading!**

* * *

Her first thought when she walked into her new house was '_wow'_, it was different to what she expected, because the previous owners were in their 90's she assumed that it would be filled with flowered wall papers and plastic covered couches, it was far from it.

"It's beautiful" she said aloud. She could hear her father chuckle at her comment in a few rooms over.

Her eyes scanned the room taking in the beauty. A crystal chandelier shone beautifully about a tiled entrance way, a glass table stood to the side against a wall, a vase of pink tulips sat in the middle of it. The crystals of the chandelier reflected the light gracefully onto the white walls around them. At the end of the entrance way sat a grand set of marble stairs, a hand rail on either side, leading up to a hallway which sat, as far as she could see, 2 rooms.

To either side of the entrance way were two doorways, one, she discovered, led to a dining room, which then led to a beautiful white, with black marble benched kitchen. The other a sitting room which looked out, past the porch, onto the front garden and then from that it leads to a room that, she found much to her disappointment, was locked.

Between the kitchen and the locked room sat 1 room interlocked with another smaller room that she assumed her father would take for his bedroom and/or office.

It took the moving guys around 4 hours to get all their belongings inside, all that was left to do was to move the furniture out of the various positions they were shoved in the house and into the position wanted, but that would have to be done by her father and herself.

By the time they had finished helping the moving guys relocate their possessions from the truck to the house, it was nearly 5pm. Most of the boxes and furniture had been moved to the living and dining rooms, with a few in the kitchen.

It had been a long day, with barely anytime to sit down or explore the house, the first thing she did was lye herself on their black leather couch, surrounded by boxes and furniture it wasn't the most comfortable position but it was better than standing.

"I think it's time I show you to your bedroom" Her father said loudly as he walked from the kitchen to the living room where she sat.

"Oh okay" she said slowly. "My room?" she continued confused "what makes it my room?"

"Remember when I said we were planning on moving here earlier?" her father spoke "well we bought this house nearly a year ago and with that we renovated" he said walking up the stairs.

As the pair reached the top of the stairs she discovered that there were 3 rooms rather than 2, the third room sat to the edge of the house facing the driveway, Her room.

Her father signalled for her to go into the room, as she pushed the white door open she was surprised to see that the room was bigger than it looked, far bigger than needed.

In the middle of the room sat a double bed with white sheets, to either side sat a single drawer white bedside table both with a light blue lamp. Directly opposite her bed was a black flat screen TV sat on a white TV cabinet. To one side of the room sat an empty white bookshelf, beautifully engraved at the top with floral patterns. Next to it sat 2 couches facing one another with a small glass coffee table in the middle of the two, on the coffee table sat a vase of pink tulips, her favourite flowers. On the opposite side sat a white desk with a black swivel chair tucked underneath. On top of the desk sat a Mac computer, and next to it a Mac laptop. Above the desk sat a cork board.

"This is too much" she said after she had finished exploring the room. "I mean it's beautiful, it really is, but this is the size of an apartment." She continued.

Her dad stood their silent, he too knew that it were over the top, he just wanted to give her a space that was all hers.

"WOW!" she exclaimed as she walked beyond the couches where another door sat leading to a walk in wardrobe. The wardrobe, too, was bigger than needed.

"I love it" she said lying down on her bed, seeing the hurt in her father's face. "Thankyou" she said getting off the bed and hugging him.

"Let's get dinner" he said embracing her hug "How about we order a pizza?" he asked. She nodded acceptingly.

The rest of the night she spent with her father, eating pizza and talking whilst unpacking boxes into the kitchen. It was nearing midnight when the pair called it a night, her father walking through the kitchen into his room and herself walking up the stairs into her extravagant room. Lying down brought on a wave of tiredness over her whole body, the events of the day seemed to have caught up with her. Lying down in her bed she pulled the duvet over herself and fell the sleep nearly instantly.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please please please review. Sorry to say but the next few chapters will be slow aswell but i'll be introducing some more characters! Thanks again x**


End file.
